


Fiend

by CannibalCutie



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 12:18:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1898739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CannibalCutie/pseuds/CannibalCutie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Haruno clan is thriving and constantly battling their long time rivals the Uchiha. Sakura is on team Ro, which only complicates things further. What happens when they find out Sakura isn't as weak as she seems? Will they finally see what the Haruno clan's blood limit can do? And when you at a snake into the mix, things turn south fast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

 

 

**“Then I saw that there was a way to Hell, even from the Gates of Heaven, as well as from the City of Destruction.”**

* * *

 

“What do _you_ think, Sakura?” Danzo bit out in a shaky voice, his heavy hand landing on her shoulder.

She felt disgusting, inside and out.

She was covered in blood, it was thick and warm and stained her pink hair a deep red that was now clinging to her skin like it had been given it’s own life.

“Do you think he couldn’t control his own mind?” He ask incredulously. Danzo cut his eyes to the girl trembling in the chair below her, smirking to himself. It would be easy to mainuplate her in this state. He didn’t have to do much to set his plan in motion. Just a gentle nudge to start her rolling down the cliff of mistrust and hatred.

“B-But he would neve-..” her voice broke before she could finish what she was saying, her eyes stinging with unwashed tears. She stared in disbelief at her palms in her lap, her fingers curling into fists until she felt her blunt nails digging into her skin. She **_knew_ ** Itachi. More than she would like anyone to know. He would never hurt a fellow nin.

“He would never hurt her. It had to be a mistake, I-” “Sakura.” Danzo cut her off sharply, his hand tightening on her shoulder, nails pressing sharply against her shoulder.

“Believe what you will. I have important things to attend to and you reek. Now leave.” he said as he used his hand on her shoulder to push her out of the chair and toward the door. “Send the Uchiha brat to me.” He said, dismissing her with a hand wave.

“Hai, Danzo-sama.” She bowed her head to him and quickly left the room before a sob could claw its way out of her throat.


	2. Immaculate Misconception

She was dying..

Okay, maybe that was an exaggeration. She _was_ however, about to burn alive.

They were on their way back from a mission, Itachi was a few feet behind her and Yamato was to her right. The mission they had completed had been easy enough. The villages were at peace for now so their mission seemed to lighten slightly. It was mid summer in Fire country though, so the heat was nearly unbearable.

  
She felt the sweat dripping, sliding down her neck and soaking her collar. She regretted wearing chest bindings now, not knowing how much running she’d actually do in this mission. The hot breath circulating in her mask did nothing to help the dehydrated kunoichi. Her pink hair was piled messily on top of her head but tiny pieces had started to fall from her bun and stuck to any piece of skin they could reach.

‘ _ **Shower shower shower shower..**_ ’ she repeated in her mind like a mantra.

  
“Hana.” She heard her code-name come alive over the small communicator in her ear.

  
“Hai?” She answered quietly. They were only a few miles from Konoha gates but that didn’t mean much, Fire country or not there could always be someone watching.

  
“Slow your pace, you’re almost breaking formation.” Came Kakashi’s cold voice over the line. Her faced burned brightly now, completely mortified that she let her mind take over and lose concentration. She hear Yamato snicker quietly and that only served to make her flush more.

  
“H-Hai. Sorry.” she answered quickly, shaking her head. She was just a few paces behind Kakashi. Close enough that if she really wanted to, and strained her eyes, she could see his sweat run down his neck as it disappeared into his dark blue collar. That really didn’t help her situation as she felt tiny flames warm her belly.

  
“Hn.” she heard Itachi’s ever so eloquent response. She had turned and opened her mouth to say something snarky but popped it closed immediately when she saw the large green gates of her home opening to give them entrance. After a quick debriefing and saying goodbyes she sneaked off trying to get out before Kakashi caught up with her. She had made it halfway home when she heard a “Yo!” behind her.

  
She grumbled low in her chest and raised her hand in the air, giving him a wave without ever turning around.

  
“Mind if I walk you home?” He asked softly, his had rubbing the back of his neck. She could tell he was obviously uncomfortable doing this. Why the hell did he keep it up then?  
“I don’t have a choice, now do I?” She answered and bumped her shoulder against his arm, her face warming up. Behind around him was extremely difficult. He huffed lightly and looked down at her, his eyebrows furrowed. They had finally stopped in front of the sprawling Haurno compound. The bright red fence and gate shining like a beacon even in the middle of the night.

  
“W-What is it ‘Shi?” she asked, leaning back a little, slightly taken aback by his serious expression. She slid her anbu mask to the side a little more to get a better look at him. Why was he staring like that? She felt her breath hitch and catch in her throat as he brought his hand to her face, his fingers pushing a few strands of sweat soaked hair away from her face. She felt the hair on her rise as his touch slid down her high cheek bone, his thumb sliding against her bottom lip.

  
He didn’t answer, but shook his head and heaved a sigh instead. She averted her eyes quickly to look anywhere but his heady gaze. She looked over her shoulder to the gates of her home, the bright white circle crisp against the bold red.

  
 ** _‘Home sweet home’_ ** she thought bitterly.

  
When her gaze returned to him he gave her his signature(and very fake) eye crinkle.

  
“I’ll see you tomorrow morning for sparring Sa-ku-ra.” he said before pulling on her bangs and leaving in a puff of smoke.

  
 ** _‘Men..’_** she thought, slightly irritated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hana-Flower
> 
> I have no one to re-read this for me so if you see any mistakes please tell me!


	3. Power and Control

**"But all the drugs in this world, wont save her from herself.."**

* * *

 

Sakura stared at the spot Kakashi had disappeared in for several moments before she reluctantly headed inside. She gracefully jumped onto the ledge of the fence, staring at her family home.

The Haruno compound was a sprawling estate, big enough to rival the Uchiha’s. It caused much envy from nin to civilians alike. All the walls were painted either that signature bold red or the stark white, while all the accents were either black or dark purple. It had a large garden when you first opened the gates which lead way to a few lily ponds that gave way to their housing.

Her hands settled on her hips as she watched the fireflies fluttering lazily around the ponds, with the added help from the moon there was just enough light to see her path to her home. Her thoughts drifted to their ‘rivals’ the Uchiha. Their compound was polar opposite of this one, which wasn’t surprising. They didn’t hide what they were or try to give off a fake persona like her clan did. They proudly wore their dark colors and embraced them.

With a huff and a head shake, Sakura hopped off the fence and walked the short distance home. She quickly jogged up the steps to her front door and pushed her mask further up on her head. The door was unlocked which wasn’t surprising. She quickly deposited her shoes by the door, her white chest plate that protected her chest and stomach next. Her arm and shin guards quickly followed, deciding she’d pick them up in the morning. Besides, she smelled god awful.

“Sakura.” She heard a stern voice call out from the dark hallway in front of her. Her muscles tensed as she slowly stood up straight, her eyes finding the tell-tale sign of her father. She watched as the end of his cigarette light up his face slowly with his deep inhale.

“Father.” she answered quietly, her head dipping low in respect.

“You do know your mother just cleaned those floors, correct?”

 ** _‘LIAR’_** her mind screamed. She knew he had made a lower clan member do it, but she knew better than to provoke him.

“Sorry, father. I did not know, I will clean up my mess immediately.” she rushed out and bent down, trying to stuff everything in her arms. She piled all the pieces in her arms, her mask tucked under her chin as she tried to balance everything and not make two trips.

She heard a loud crack before her mind registered what happened. Then of course, she felt it. A searing pain shot across the backs of her thighs. Sakura let out a small whimper, her teeth clamping down on her bottom lip hard enough she tasted blood. She knew better than to show weakness in front of him. Her grip on her gear tightened, her hands curling into fists.

Taking a deep breath through her nose she tried to breathe through the pain. Her eyes immediately rose to the expectant ones of her father’s. He stood with his head cocked, cigarette hanging from his lips. “Well?” he asked in a condescending tone as he leaned against his cane, which doubled at his weapon of choice.

She never knew a person could hate a piece of wood but she did. Kami she hated that stick.

“I am sorry father, I will clean up my mess and skip breakfast tomorrow. Forgive me.” she said, trying to sooth the beast that was her father.

She heard him ‘Tsk’ as he looked her up and down achingly slow. It made her uneasy

“You may go.” was his only reply before he turned and headed somewhere toward the kitchen, probably in search for alcohol.

She bolted into her room and shut the door softly with her foot. Her hands immediately dropped all her gear to the floor, her fingers slowly peeling her shirt over her head. When she peeled off her shorts she couldn’t contain the hiss as the rough cloth slid against the welts that ran horizontally across her thighs. After losing the rest of her clothes and chest bindings, she padded her way to the conjoining bathroom. Sakura didn't even bother to glance in the mirror at her injuries, nor did she move to heal them.

“ _Just the ones that are visible_.” her fathers voice echoed in her brain.

“Bastard.” she mumbled to herself as she ran through the motions of getting into the shower. She turned the water on cold and her breath left her as the water beat against her chest. After cleaning her body and washing her hair she dried off, fluffing the towel around her pink locks. She did her nightly routine of brushing her teeth and hair, her vivid green eyes meeting her reflection in the mirror. ‘ ** _At least he hadn’t struck her face this time._** ’ she thought absentmindedly. He eyes traveled to the seal mark that sat in between her eyes, perched on her forehead. It was just a shade or two darker than her hair, almost unnoticeable.

The 'Almighty Haruno Clan’ was the biggest group of assholes. Ever. ‘ ** _i'd rather be a uchiha._** ’ she thought indigently. They at least treated their women like, well, women. There weren't many females left in the Haruno clan, so some of the men had taken to marrying outside of the clan. Father wasn't exactly happy about that but ‘ _It is necessary for the life of the clan blah blah_ ’ her fathers voiced played in her head.

Her clan’s bloodline limit was rather odd, she had to think. At birth everyone was graced with a seal marks. Sometimes(though rarely) some were born with more than one. These seal marks represented that particular Haruno’s ability. If one was born with one, say, on their feet, when they released the seal they would gain agility or maybe heightened jumping skills. She had even seen a few with them one their stomachs, though she hadn't seen that one used before.

And of-fucking-course she had to be the clan leaders daughter. The only Haruno to be born with the smallest, lightest looking seal. The damn thing sat on her face like a billboard that screamed ‘ **I'M WEAK TAKE ADVANTAGE OF ME**!” It was her constant reminder that she had to work twice as hard to prove she was worth the ‘cost’ of taking care of her, even though she earned her own wages. That she was a true kunoichi.

 ** _“Fuck me.”_ ** she thought as she shut the light off and unceremoniously flopped into her bed. Sleep quickly found her and she dreamed of blackness.


	4. Kinda Outta Luck

Training was passing by in a blur.

They all had went against each other, and now were taking turns going against Kakashi. Deciding to take the moment to rest, Sakura plopped down on the hard ground a few meters away from Itachi and Kakashi. The heat wave still hadn’t passed making it difficult for her to think straight.

She was definitely a fall person.

She let out a huff and blew her bangs away from her face, arms stretching toward her feet. Yamato had wore her out with their first fight but Itachi didn’t relent when they fought. Her face flamed red just thinking about their fight.

He demanded her full attention and expected her to give him 100%. She had tried, honestly. But when Kakashi brought out that signature orange book she growled and had opened her mouth to yell at him and that was when Itachi had struck.

He had pinned her face down to the ground effortlessly, with one hand no less. It was embarrassing really. And completely Kakashi’s fault. She felt her stomach bottom out when he sifted forward lightly, kunai still pressed against her throat. She was very aware of where their bodies met and her ass tingled at the sensation.

“Looks like Uchiha win again, pinky.” Itachi had breathed into her ear, which raised goose-bumps in its wake. He had stood up like nothing had been said and walked away.

“GAH.” her inner self screamed. Why did this damn village have to have so many attractive men?

Hell, she had even found something in that big ol’ Choza Akimichi.

Her team though, was the cream of the crop it seemed.

Yamato was handsome in a ‘boy next door’ sense. She had healed him a few times one missions and wasn’t displeased by what she saw. He had soft eyes and broad shoulders. He was built like a house and had stamina like no one she had seen. Her mind traveled instantly and wondered what it would be like to feel those large han-

‘Okay. Stop there dumbass.’ she mentally berated herself when she felt a throb between her legs.

Her eyes flicked to Itachi and she grinned.

Itachi on the other hand had a very mysterious-could totally be a serial killer and you’d never know-sexy vibe to him. He always had this air of mystery surrounding him. He never let his stoic face slip, and rarely showed any emotion. The only faces she had seen him pull were ‘I hate you and will murder you if you don’t shut up’ the other, ‘Are you that incredibly stupid?’ Her favorite though, was one she had hoped only she had seen, and it was the ‘You brought me dango? You goddess.’

She had seen Itachi outside of work a few times, though no one else knew. His clan had employed her several times, without her father knowing of course. She really was the easiest option when it came to slowing down Itachi’s eye degrading. Even though he was only 18 his eyesight was going to shit. She always enjoyed their meetings, though he could be an ass and stubborn as a mule. He always managed to get a rise out of her, but she never complained, because she secretly liked it.

Her gaze shifted to the two fighting, eyes widening when she realized they had shed their shirts. When had that happened? She raked her eyes over Kakashi’s back slowly, appreciating the view. When her gaze slipped further down she groaned lowly. “God that ass..” the mumbled under her breath, her hand fanning her face.

Kakashi Hatake.

That man was someone a gal could fully appreciate. He was tall and lean, not bulky like Yamato but powerful all in his own. She could see his muscles tensing under his skin as the two clashed kunais.

That damn mask though, would be the bane of her existence.

What was under that damn thing? Was he incredibly ugly?

‘Nah.’ she thought. She knew better than that. She would bet her bank account that he was achingly beautiful. She could tell he had a straight nose and hard jaw. God, she would do anything to get a tiny peek at that.

Her hand had slowly crept it’s way to her lower stomach on its own accord, where she drew small circles on her lower stomach, the throbbing between her legs becoming more prominent.

“Something wrong Sakura?” she jumped and moved her had as she heard Yamato call out as he sat down beside her, taking off his normal headgear. Her teeth sunk into her bottom lip as she watched him run his hands through his dark hair, his breath still coming out in fast pants after sparring.

She couldn’t even answer, she just groaned again and rolled onto all fours and got up. She had to go home. All these sweaty men were wreaking havoc on her hormones. Standing she straightened her shirt and turned her head to tell Kakashi some random lie and leave when she saw him staring intently at her.

At her thighs to be exact.

All the warmth that was building quickly disappeared as she felt sheer panic come over her. He saw the large bruises across her thighs and she knew it. It felt like someone had punched her in the stomach and she quickly pulled her spandex shorts down, past the welts.

Her mind didn’t even register the pain as her fingers brushed against the wound. “I-I’ve gotta go walk my coffee pot on.” she blurted out and realized she had just jumbled two lies together. She didn’t even give it a second thought as turned and bolted.

Kakashi followed her retreating form as she took off like a bat out of hell. She had made it incredibly hard to focus when he was fighting. Her arousal had reached his sensitive nose at least 30 minutes prior. But after he laid eyes on the bruises on her legs and gotten caught, he thought she might piss herself.

Had see been seeing someone and was..intimate? That world felt dirty when paired with thinking of her. Or was it something much worse? 

He felt anger and confusion settle in his chest, his eyes flicking over to Itachi.

The look on Itachi’s face was terrifying, even he had to admit.

‘So the Uchiha saw it too.’ he thought as he pushed it to a far corner of his brain for evaluation later.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic. Yeah... If you see i need to work on something please tell me! I would greatly appreciate it :)   
> **DISCLAIMER**  
> I own nothing, everything solely belongs to Kishimoto and i make no profit from this. I am simply bending them to my will if you catch my drift ;*


End file.
